Field
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly, to two-dimensional/three-dimensional switchable autostereoscopic display technology.
Discussion
Three dimensional (3D) display technologies may be classified into two general categories, i.e., stereoscopic and autostereoscopic display technologies. Conventional stereoscopic display technologies create (or otherwise enhance) the illusion of depth by presenting offset images exhibiting a binocular disparity to respective left-eyes and right-eyes of viewers. In this manner, respective two-dimensional (2D) retinal images may be perceived by the left-eye and right-eye of a viewer, such that the respective 2D retinal images may be autonomically combined to create the perception of a 3D image.
Traditionally, stereoscopic display technologies have mechanically presented the 2D images to viewers, such that the viewers are required to utilize headgear, such as polarizing glasses, to either combine separate 2D images from two offset sources or to separate a left-eye image and a right-eye image from a single source. For instance, liquid crystal shutter glasses may be utilized, in which left-eye and right-eye liquid crystal shutters alternately pass and block light at stated periods to separate respective 2D images. In this manner, a shutter glass driving device is typically utilized to drive the liquid crystal shutter glasses. While certainly effective, such requirements may leave viewers feeling inconvenienced by the necessity to wear such polarizing glasses or any “other” headgear, as well as present a less cost-effective solution as the liquid crystal shutter glasses and associated devices increase the cost of ownership.
Autostereoscopic display technologies; however, are capable of respectively presenting images directionally to the left eye and right eye of a viewer, such that the viewer is not necessarily required to wear any polarizing glasses or any “other” headgear to benefit from the binocular perception of depth. For example, autostereoscopic display technology may include a parallax barrier 3D display device and a lenticular 3D display device. The parallax barrier 3D display device provides a parallax barrier with apertures in the form of a vertical grid, which is mounted in front of a display panel including pixels arranged in rows and columns. The parallax barrier separates left-eye images from right-eye images and, thereby, enables a binocular disparity between the respective images on the display panel. Lenticular 3D display devices generally utilize a lenticular lens including a columnar array of semi-cylindrical lenses, which is disposed on a display panel, instead of using the parallax barrier in the form of a vertical grid. In this manner, the curvature of individual lenticules enables left-eye images to be directionally transmitted to the left-eyes of viewers and right-eye images to be directionally transmitted to the right-eyes of viewers.
An autostereoscopic 2D/3D switchable liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a liquid crystal lens, which may be configured to provide a lenticular lens depending on changes in refractive index of the liquid crystal material included between its upper and lower substrates. The liquid crystal lens is typically mounted in front of a display panel, and may switch between 2D and 3D display modes depending on whether or not the lens is activated via one or more driving electrodes. For example, in the 2D display mode, voltage applied between the driving electrodes may be turned off so that the liquid crystal can maintain its initial alignment state. As such, light propagating from the display panel may be provided to viewers as 2D images, which propagate through the liquid crystal lens without undergoing substantial directional changes. In the 3D display mode, however, voltage may be applied between the driving electrodes so that the liquid crystal lens may be configured as a lenticular lens. Namely, the refractive indices of the liquid crystal molecules may be changed depending on the positions of the liquid crystal molecules in a direction parallel to the upper and lower substrates bounding the liquid crystal material. As such, light propagating from the display panel may be directionally bent while propagating through the liquid crystal lens and, thereby, enables left-eye images and right eye-images to be directionally transmitted to the left-eyes and right-eyes of viewers. This enables viewers to benefit from the binocular perception of depth without necessarily wearing any polarizing glasses or any “other” headgear.
One challenge associated with autostereoscopic display technologies is enabling multiple vantage points to, thereby, enable a plurality of viewers to enjoy the 3D images irrespective of their viewing position. Generally, however, when providing a plurality of 3D views via a single screen, the display of as many different images as the number of views to be provided can cause a decrease in horizontal resolution inversely proportion to the number of views to be provided. For example, conventional 3D display devices supporting eight different views may have its horizontal resolution reduced to ⅛ of the horizontal resolution associated with of the display of 2D images.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides effective, cost-efficient autostereoscopic display technologies that are capable of providing multiple vantage points at sufficient levels of resolution.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.